


Escape the night (Real world AU)

by rambrogizmo



Category: Video Blogging RPF, escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambrogizmo/pseuds/rambrogizmo
Summary: This is a retelling of the first season of escape the night where all the characters are from the 1920s and really are there roles. So some backstories, decisions, and story arcs will be different. Though I'll try to stick to the characters basic personalities.





	Escape the night (Real world AU)

**Author's Note:**

> To help when reading
> 
> Italics are to describe a room, challenge, or person for no one's p.o.v
> 
> Bold is signifying someone's thoughts
> 
> Happy reading!

**Joey's (The Savant) Point of View**

**I've live a nice life. I'm well educated, financially stable, and I have a loving and supportive family. I have been very lucky. So that's why I wasn't shocked to find out a distant family member left me something in their will, however I was surprised when said inheritance included a huge mansion and a few servants too. I've yet to be fully informed about all the information about this inheritance, but luckily the head servant will be able to fill me in on more of the details. After traveling for a few hours I finally reach my destination. Standing on the front porch was a well dressed Man with shortish brown hair and a small but tidy beard, who greets me with a polite smile.**

Arthur: Hello sir. Am I correct in assuming that you are Mr. Graceffa.

Joey/The Savant: Yes I am. I've received a letter recently stating that I've inherited this home and I've been told that I need to meet with the head butler to discuss the conditions of my inheritance. I hope i'm not rude in assuming that would be you?

Arthur: _(soft chuckle)_ Not at all sir. I'm am in fact The head butler of this estate. My name is Arthur. There are two other people who work here and I'll introduce them to you after I tell you the conditions of the will. The former owner of this house was a distant cousin of yours. The will states that he chose to give this home and a large amount of his fortune to you because he was never blessed with children and after researching all the young adults of his family lineage, he realized that you have the most potential to further raise your family's reputation and make the most out of this opportunity.

Joey/The Savant: **Well, no pressure there.**

Arthur: That being said this doesn't come without a few minor task. My former employer did not have a lot of regrets but his major one was that he was a bit of a hermit. It wasn't til he later days did he realized all the the miss opportunities (both financially and personal) by secluding himself. So to ensure you don't repeat his mistakes, you are to throw a lavish dinner party and invite a predetermined list of guest. My former employer chose these specific guest for their power, influence, and intrigue. These guest vary from a simple journalist to an heiress of a wealthy businessman. If you agree to these terms I will immediately go and send these prewritten invitations and you may go into the study where you can find information on all the guest who will be attending. If you decide not to then you forfeit both the mansion and the fortune. I'm sorry if this is coming all to fast but I must ask that you answer right now so we have time to deal with the next steps of whichever decision you make.

Joey/The Savant: **Not really much of a choice.** Well if those are my choices then I suppose I should Honor my cousin's wishes and throw this dinner party. 

Arthur: Excellent. Now one last thing. Your cousin loved mysteries and stories. Because of this the party each guest where invited by their occupation or a unique quality of their life. Because of this then you too well be given a title. Upstairs to the right is the study, inside you will find the information on the guest and your suit for the party as well as your title. Feel free to go up there while I leave to begin getting the necessities for the party. 

Joey/The Savant: Of course. Thank you for all this information.

Joey/The Savant: **As I climb the stairs and stare in wonder at the estate I can't help but feel this all feels to be far to be good to be true. I push these fears and confusion down as I walk the hallway and enter the study which was thankfully labeled. Inside was just as lavish and distinguished as the rest of the estate. The is a large desk near the back of the room and on top of said desk was a tidy pile of files. Next to the desk was an admittedly creepy faceless mannequin wearing well tailored suit with a simple and calming dark green and blue pattern. Pinned to the suit was a tag the simply read, Joey Graceffa The Savant**

Joey/The Savant: Well then. I better get myself settled in and get to know the Servants and read these files. After all the party is only in a couple days. 

_With one last determined sigh I open the first file and begin researching my future houseguests._.


End file.
